


Nice to See You Again

by pixiehrj



Series: Dangerous and At Large [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, im bad at tags and this is my first work so pls be kind, it’s a spy story, jaesung, love that, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiehrj/pseuds/pixiehrj
Summary: In which two former partners meet through unexpected circumstances.





	Nice to See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first work here on ao3 so please be kind lol i just really love jaesung and want to spread the jaesung agenda woo

To say that it had been a rough day would be an understatement.

_Jisung tumbled to the ground as the gunshots rang out. He heard a choke and a sputter. Man down. The masked shooter clambered into a black cadillac._

That was the last he’d seen of him. Until now.

”Park Jisung. Head detective. Big headed, analytical, cold.”

Jisung gritted his teeth and braced himself against his restraints. The wobbly steel chair beneath him creaked. He groaned in frustration.

”Too bad there’s no way for you to talk yourself out of this one. I know  _all_ your tricks.” Jisung scoffed in response.

”I doubt you know all of them,” he spoke, his voice resonating eerily off the cold metal walls of the container. The grey steel gave each appliance and item in sight a stark, out of place appearance. Everything seemed so misplaced. Just like Jisung looked, sitting in a steel chair, ankles and wrists bound, still in his undercover gear.

“You’d be surprised.” With this, the man took off the mask, revealing himself finally. Jisung took in a sharp breath. It couldn’t be. He wouldn’t.

”Oh, don’t look so surprised,” Jaemin muttered. “You said it yourself, if I recall correctly.  ** _Even the best detectives can go bad._** ”

The air seemed to leave his lungs as Jaemin stepped closer, leaving just enough room for Jisung’s mind to race with possibility. He spoke then, in a whisper: “It was nice to see you again. You haven’t changed a bit, Love.”

He left Jisung with a chaste kiss to the corner of his lips and with that, he turned to leave.

”I’ll get you eventually, Jaem.”

”You know, I figure you will. Of the two of us I was always better at running. You were better at catching.”

With that the heavy metal door swung shut behind him, leaving Jisung alone with his thougts. 


End file.
